


This Ain't A Scene (It's Totes Adorbs)

by vinegarandglitter



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegarandglitter/pseuds/vinegarandglitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza discovers Henry's Pete Wentz phase, much to Henry's embarassment. Saperstein isn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ain't A Scene (It's Totes Adorbs)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstars/gifts).



Eliza knows she's totally made progress on the whole not being obsessed with social media thing. And she survived Saperstein's ranch visit with no reception, so she can totally go for a day without her phone while the screen and outer case get replaced, right?

(She may have thrown her phone at Freddie after she caught him sneaking out of Bryn's apartment at 3 in the morning the night before. Apparently her new haircut opened his eyes to the joys of nerdy chicks. Eliza hopes they both choke on artisan cheese.)

Henry thinks that being away from social media for a day will be "palate cleansing" but all she can think about is how naked she feels without her phone. Especially since she looks super cute today. And her outfit is totally on point - even Charmonique commented on it. So not being able to Instagram the ensemble is just a complete tragedy.

"Okay, so I know you're not going to like this, Henry, but hear me out."

"Eliza, you cannot borrow my phone."

She sighs. "I just need to use the camera. To document my look!"

Henry looks her up and down, and she can totally see in his expression that he thinks she looks pretty great today, too.

"I just don't understand your obsession with Instagramming every single thing you wear."

Eliza pouts. "But I haven't taken anywhere near as many selfies since I cut my hair. Cos at first I was like 'OMG, RIP Ariel hair' but now I'm totally feeling it. Once I got it shaped properly it's super versatile and some days I'm all 'hey, let's go sleek and chic' and other days I'm just like 'rawr, lion's mane' and if I get a bit of dry shampoo, I can rock that whole 'I woke up like this' thing and it's totes amazing but I still haven't got a documented version of this whole 'profesh but still sexy' thing I've got going on today. And hair is fickle, Henry. I don't expect you to understand but it takes time and product and sometimes just a little bit of fate. Fate has dictated that today of all days it looks amazing. Incredible. Lucious and just full of bounce and Henry, who are we to argue with fate? Who are we to deny Fate her day in the sun? Who are we to fail to document this wonderful gift Fate has given us?"

Henry looks at her for a long moment. "Okay fine, I'll take the picture."

"Uh, no way. You don't know my angles. I've got this down to a science."

It's Henry's turn to sigh. "Fine. But I want it straight back, okay?"

Eliza grabs the phone out of his hand and gets down to the important business of taking the perfect selfie. Henry watches like a hawk for the first few minutes, then seems to lose interest and heads back to his computer. Eventually Eliza settles on the perfect shot, then quickly emails it to herself. Then she goes into Henry's Instagram account (the one she set up for him) and is about to log out when she has a look at his feed and oh my god.

"You follow Pete Wentz on Instagram."

Henry's head shoots up. "What? Eliza, give me back my phone."

Eliza giggles and looks through his feed a little more thoroughly. "Oh my god, you follow Pete Wentz, and Joe Trohman, and the official Fall Out Boy Instagram account... and me. You only follow 4 Instagram accounts and three of them are Fall Out Boy related. Oh my god, you're a Fall Out fanboy."

"I may like the band," he argues, "but I'm not, as you say, a 'fan boy'. I just... appreciate their musicality, that's all."

"Oh my god, look at Pete Wentz's bleached blond hair," Eliza muses as she flicks through the photos, while avoiding Henry's attempts to retrieve his phone. "You should totally try this. It would be hilarious."

"I'd look terrible bleached blond," says Henry. "And I hardly think that Pete Wentz is a fashion icon."

"Now those are words I never thought would come out of your mouth." The silky smooth voice of Sam Saperstein filters in from the doorway. Eliza turns to him in wide-eyed delight.

Henry clears his throat. "Sir-"

"Are you telling me that Henry thinks Pete Wentz is a fashion icon?" Eliza asks gleefully. "Oh my god! Mr. Saperstein, did Henry have a Fall Out Boy fashion phase?"

Saperstein laughs. "Did he ever. You know, I think I've got some photos somewhere."

"Sir, please don't show her -"

"I need to see these photos," Eliza says immediately.

As Saperstein takes his phone out of his pocket, chuckling softly, Henry scowls and snatches his phone out of Eliza's hand.

"I can't believe you took fashion inspiration from Pete Wentz," says Eliza with a smile. "Oh my god. Do you have a hair straightener? Did you wear guyliner?" She gasps. "Did you have a MySpace?"

"What would you know about MySpace?" asks Henry.

"Hah!" Eliza crows happily. "So you DID have a MySpace!"

"I never said I had a MySpace."

"Oh, he had a MySpace," said Saperstein nonchalantly. "Now where are these pictures..."

"Please, sir," Henry says with an air of desperation, "leave me with some semblance of dignity. I'm sure Eliza's imagination can happily fill in the gaps."

"Pics or it didn't happen, Henry."

"Fine. It didn't happen!"

Eliza looks over at him and _oh my god_ does he look uncomfortable and embarrassed. And she'd never say anything, obviously, but _oh my god_ is it totes adorbs. And sure, she could mess with him for a whole lot longer, and she's never going to let him live this down, but hello, she's not a total bitch. (She's not Corynn McWatters.)

"Fall Out Boy are making a come back, you know," she says. "It's totally got that retro cool vibe. And apparently they did a song for this kids movie that's supposed to be super cute and totally full of feels."

"Big Hero 6," Henry adds. "That's the movie they did a song for."

"I heard it's actually pretty good," says Eliza. "And kids movies aren't just for kids, you know. I totally cried my eyes out during Toy Story 3."

"Who didn't?" says Saperstein.

"You know, since I don't have my phone, I should probably do something entertaining to prevent myself from withdrawal symptoms, and since you're a total Fall Out Boy fanboy-"

"I'm not a fanboy."

"-maybe we could go see Big Hero 6 after work tonight," Eliza says.

Henry pauses and looks at her, and all of a sudden the Kindercare karaoke fiasco comes roaring back into her head. 

_Blink if you want me._

And maybe this is too much for their weird truce since then and she's missed the whole 'friendly, not flirty' vibe that she's been trying so hard to go for with Henry since drunkenly declaring her love for him and she's about to make up some bullshit excuse about how she's actually got plans she just remembered when he replies.

"I do really love kids movies."

Saperstein clears his throat. "I bet I've got those photos at home. I'll bring them in tomorrow." He makes a swift exit. Eliza barely notices, because Henry's smiling at her and maybe, just maybe she hasn't made a huge mess out of things after all.

* * *

"Okay, that was the cutest thing ever," announces Eliza as they leave the cinema. "I want a designated health care companion."

"It was indeed charming," says Henry as he looks at his watch. "Kids movies are early, aren't they."

"Well, yeah, because they're for kids," says Eliza with a shrug. "Kids have bedtimes and all that stuff... hey, next time we want to see a kids movie, we should take Kevin! Give Charmonique the night off AND stop all the familes from looking at us like we're freaks because we rocked up to a kids movie as two grown adults."

"There's nothing wrong with indulging one's inner child," Henry argues. "It keeps one young."

He's trying really hard not to read into this movie outing as a date but at the same time a little voice at the back of his head is reminding him the promise he made to those kids at the skate park.

_'What happened to 'no fear'?'_

_Next time, I'll be ready._

"So, the night is young," he says as brightly as he can. "Did you want to grab something to eat?"

Eliza smiles. "Well, I'm still phoneless, so you're going to have to Yelp a decent Thai place."

"There's one near my place," he offers. Then he takes a deep breath. And doesn't quite believe the words that come out of his mouth next. "We could head back to mine and order takeout, and I'll dig out some of the photos from my Fall Out fanboy phase. If you really want to see them."

Her eyes light up and he's fairly certain she's about to combust from excitement. "I really, really, really want to see them."

He laughs at her enthusiasm, and it must be infectious because soon she's laughing too, and pretty soon the two of them are at the side of the road, holding onto each other for dear life because it's just too funny. As the laughter subsides, they find themselves in each others arms, looking into each other's eyes and suddenly it's as clear as day to him - they're on the same page. A bit of bravery, a dash of 'no fear' and maybe they could make something of this. 

"Shall we, uh, get an Uber?"

The moment isn't broken, persay, just subdued. It's then he realises yet another thing - maybe it doesn't need to be a big, bold move. Maybe he doesn't need to ride in a white horse, maybe she doesn't need to flash him in an elevator (though he has to admit, that's an image he is never getting out of his head, nor does he want to). Maybe this will happen naturally. 

"You have to get it," she points out. "Phoneless and fancy-free, remember?"

The car pulls up moments and later and they pile into the car, sitting in comfortable quiet until a familiar song comes on the radio. Eliza looks at him with a twinkle in her eyes and starts singing quietly. 

_"I am an arms dealer, fitting you with weapons in the form of words..."_

The driver nods his head in time to the beat and turns up the volume just in time for them to all three of them to join in on the chorus, singing until their lungs give out all the way back to Henry's place. Henry looks over at Eliza, expertly headbanging and catches her eye.

She smiles that radiant smile of hers and all he can think is three simple words. 

_Thanks, Pete Wentz._

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun. I hope it lives up to expectations, fromstars!


End file.
